One Shot - The Beginning of Something Great
by TypeandScribble
Summary: Korra is overwhelmed with fear and succumbs to tears; only Bolin can comfort her. (One-shot fluff. The beginning of Borra)


**This is my first fic. I mostly wrote it so I could figure out this website. Korra and Bolin Fluff - One Shot. Legend of Korra Season 1**

* * *

I had forced strength and faked calm for too long. Everything was building inside of me: fear, frustration, anger.

It was all clamoring to escape, and I was powerless to stop it.

Air Temple Island was quiet. Deafeningly quiet. I scrabbled from my bed and jumped through the window silently and jogged to the water's edge, sitting on the boat dock, my feet splashing in the water, allowing the waves to lull me into a stupor. I was far away from anyone - too far for people to hear me cry.

At first, the tears were slow. But then they spilled down my face faster and faster, glistening against my tan skin by the light of the full moon. And soon I was ugly, scrunchy-face crying.

Amon was running amuck through Republic City and there was nothing, it seemed, I could do to stop him. I felt the weight of dozens of benders on my shoulders, feeling responsible for their fate as they were cut off from water, earth, and fire permanently.

"How am I ever going to stop him?" Our first fight flashed through my mind. He beat me down so easily. I had never felt so afraid or useless. As the Avatar, I was rarely outmatched, but against him, it was different. He fought effortlessly. I was using everything I had against him and he was just toying with me - mocking me. His skill was like nothing I had ever faced before.

I wrapped my arms around my middle, staring at the stars, unable to quell the flow emotion.

I should be better. A better fighter. A better avatar. Everyone was looking to me for answers, for guidance, but I was just as lost as the rest of them. I had only been in Republic City for a few months and this madman had to pop up out of nowhere, sending my uncomplicated life into a tailspin of attack and defend.

"Korra?" A voice I knew well said behind me.

Horrified, I jumped to my feet. "What are you doing here?" I asked, my voice raw with feeling.

"Korra, are you okay?" Bolin asked. I could feel him moving closer but I stepped away.

"Don't Bolin!" I said, wiping my eyes frantically. "I don't want anyone to see me like this." I pulled my hair down and tried to brush past him, using my hair as a veil to cover my tear-stained face.

But Bolin was having none of that. He grabbed my upper arms in his strong, warm hands, calloused from earth-bending, and held me in place before him. "Tell me what's wrong." He said, gently tilting my face up.

I wanted to tell him nothing was wrong. That I was fine and that he could leave, but one look at his bright green eyes and I was undone. Tears gathered in my eyes once again and I threw my arms around his broad shoulders and cried into the crook of his neck.

He buried his head in my hair and wrapped his arms tightly around my waist. Tight enough to make me feel like I wasn't going to fly apart. "I'm s-so scared." I stuttered finally.

"Scared of what?" He asked gently.

"Amon." Was all I could manage. But I didn't need to say more. Bolin knew. He himself had faced Amon before, and had Mako and I been a second late, his bending would have been taken away.

"Nothing's going to happen to you." He promised fiercely. "Just because you're the only avatar doesn't mean you're alone. You have Mako, Lin, Tenzin, and you have me. We will fight by you until the end."

I nodded, pulling away. Slightly embarrassed by my outburst, but feeling much better at Bolin's words. "I will fight with you for as long as you'll have me." He added. His words made my heart flutter in my chest.

"Why are you here so late, Bo? It's the middle of the night." I asked, noticing his messy hair and rumpled pajamas.

He looked slightly sheepish. "I had a dream that you were in trouble and I couldn't go back to sleep unless I checked on you. It worked out for the best, I suppose."

"There are phones, you know." I pointed out, sitting on the dock and pulling him down with me.

He shook his head, looking serious. "No, I had to see you in person." He insisted.

I smiled at him, grateful he was here and that he didn't look down on me for my moment of weakness. His words gave me strength and comfort. "Thank you, Bolin."

"You don't have to hide away when you're upset, Korra. If you need to talk, I'm here." He rubbed the back of his neck bashfully, his face slightly red. "Or, you know, Mako would probably listen too. If that's what you want."

Mako's handsome face swam in my mind, but I was suddenly seeing Bolin in a new light. His kindness was so alluring, and like a moth to a flame I was being drawn into his light. Yes, I was attracted to Mako before, his bad-boy edge was appealing, but Bolin was something special and I couldn't believe it had taken me so long to see it. "I don't want to talk to Mako." I said, sliding my hand into his. "I want to sit here with you."

He looked at our intwined hands for a moment, a slow smile spreading over his face. "I knew I'd wear you down." He said with a wicked grin, letting go of my hand to wrap his arm possessively around my shoulders.

I laughed happily and rested my head on his chest, listing to the steady pound of his heartbeat.

For the first time in days I felt lighthearted and calm. And -more importantly- _safe_. With Bolin's strength at my side, I knew I wasn't getting taken by Amon anytime soon. If ever.

And, in that moment, all was well with the world.


End file.
